one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion vs. Dante
Description. The Stylish Demon Hunter meets the Neathrealm's most dangerous hellspawn in a quick 60 seconds! Battle. Mortal Kombat Tournament, Day. "Finish him!" screamed a savage Shao Kahn from his throne, it was beautiful day, well, except for the prince of Edenia Rain, who had to go to the misfortune of fighting another ninja, this one using the opposite element of his. He held axes, swords, and a kunai as apart of his arsenal, but not only that, but could summon hellfire, as he himself was a hellspawn. This was the iconic ninja Scorpion. ''' Hanzo looked at his opponent and sighed, he was actually looking for a worthy challange today, but it was time to get on with it. He removed his mask revealing his burning skull as his opponent, while dizzy, looked on with sheer fear, it was time to end this.... ...that was until the massive doors of the arena opened, revealing a white-haired man with a open red trench coat revealing his six pack. He held two dual pistols and a claymore-like sword on his back. He walked up to the beefcake of a man Shao Kahn. "What is the meaning of this?!" screamed the Emperor. The stylish man put on a cocky smile and said "Real sorry to interupt your tournament He-Man, but I'm a paid demon hunter looking for a...." he looked down at a piece of paper he took out of his pocket "....Mr. Scorpion?". He then looked down to the fighting area as he saw a maskless, skull-burning Scorpion. "Welp, guess that's him". The demon hunter jumped down to where Scorpion was and landed perfectly, he got up and looked up at Scorpion. "Alright ninja boy let's get this over and done with" said who pointed his sword at him. Scorpion just looked at him in disgust and said "What brings you here, mortal?". He put on an arrogant laugh and said "Oh I never introduced myself, I'm '''Dante, '''and soon, you'll be mush" said Dante as he swung Rebellion at Scorpion, only for the demon to teleport a few feet behind him. "Hmp, a pathetic display hunter, you will join me in hell!" shouted Scorpion as he fired a massive fireball from his hands, only for Dante to jump over it and therefore making it hit one of the priosners, setting them ablaze as they screamed. "Woah this party's getting heated!" exclaimed Dante, somewhat aware that he just made a really bad pun. "Sorry, by the way" he said as he turned to the burning prisoner and then back to Scorpion. "Anyways, I think it's time to rock, Scorpion!" said Dante as Scorpion put back on his mask, maybe he was going to get that challange today.... '''Enter the heat of battle.... ENGAGE! The demons began dashing towards the center of the massive battle arena, their feet tapping against the ground, the hellspawn summoned one of his swords as the son of Sparda pulled out Rebellion, once they finally met, they and their swords clashed. Scropion swung the sword downwards as Dante simply blocked it. As Scorpion lifted up and swung his sword downwards once more to overpower Dante, the half-demon still blocked, this time he sighed and simply delivered a powerful kick to the ninja's midsection, sending him spiralling to the ground. "Man, that's it?" Dissapointing I must say" said Dante as he put Rebellion away and readided Ebony. Scorpion looked up and saw that Dante had firmly placed a gun aimed at his head. He couldn't let this opponent beat him so easily... "Jackpot" said Dante quietly as he fired a bullet straight at Scorpion, only for him to dissappear in a burst of fire, the normal fighter would be baffled about this, but Dante was no normal fighter, he had seen some stuff a lot weirder and worse then teleporting, hell, he could do it himself.... As Dante looked around for a bit, he heard a faint "Come here!" from which sounded like his target only to have a spear struck him in the back, and was sent flying back, once he finally stopped, he was only met with an uppercut that sent himy flying! It was a surprise attack by Scorpion! Once Dante hit the ground, face first, he got up and spat out some dirt and looked at Scorpion, who wiped the blood off his kunai. "Heh, very funny Scorps..." said Dante while Scorpion walked up to him with a battle axe. "However...." Scorpion suddenly felt a sharp pain and noticed that Dante had vanished in thin air. He then looked down and saw a blood-covered sword lodged in his stomach. "You're not the only one with some fancy party tricks." Dante quickly removed Rebellion from Scorpion's stomach and began to slash him in the back over and over, he then delivered a powerful kick into his backside that sent him rolling to the floor. As Scorpion finally stopped, he slowly got up and looked at Dante with a fiery hatred. He looked at Dante for a bit who just looked at him back with confusion. "What, are you not going to do anything?" said Dante as he readied Ebony and Ivory. "Hmp, not at all hunter" said Scorpion as he slowly let out his kunai. Dante let a faint smile come upon his face. "Alright then, let's go!" said Dante as he let out a barrage of bullets, which were all knocked out of the air by the kunai, once the bullets had stopped the kunai set it's sights on Dante himself, however, Scorpion's attempts were in vain as Dante....simply just grabbed the kunai. "Wow, did you really not see that coming?" said Dante with a little chuckle as he yanked Scorpion towards him, and in what seemed like an instant, equipped a lower face mask, back armour, breaves, and gauntlets. This was his Devil Arms Gilgamesh. But for Scorpion, this was bad ''news. As Scorpion was finally near Dante, he was soon pushed back as Dante delievered a powerful uppercut, sending the demon flying into the air. As Scorpion was sent nearly flying out of the stadium, he latched his kunai to the stands of the arena and used it like a grappling hook, getting back on his feet. Scorpion held his face as a bit of blood came leaking out of his mask as the people in the stands had ran out of it, scared of the demon. Scorpion looked downwards and saw Dante in the center. he prepared a powerful fireball to shoot at him until someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw....Dante?! Scorpion, to say the least was a bit confused, however, he couldn't ponder for long as the doppleganger punched Scorpion square in the jaw with the gauntlents, sending him flying into the air. The clone jumped after and landed on top of him, as they were falling, Dante jumped up and stomped Scorpion all the way to the ground, as Scorpion was sent flying. As the real Dante looked up and saw his flying opponent, he got an idea, he looked into his inventory and and took off the Gilgamesh set and put on what looekd like a demon's skull with two sides. Dante smiled, he was ready. He fired a bunch of red spikes into the ground as he looked on in amusment.... Once Scorpion finally reached the ground he was only met with...impalement. Lots of spikes shrieking through his skin. He really did try to hold back the screams of pain. Hell, you could even somehow see the look in his lifeless eyes. As blood began leaking onto the stadium floor (which was pretty damn common) Scorpion could only look into the blue sky.... Only for Dante's cocky smile to block his view. "Hey buddy, liked my surprise?" asked Dante while waving his hand. The devil hunter walked into the distance before turning around. "Y'know what? I shouldn't even be joking right now, you're pretty much dead at this point and I want my pay-check, whatever, better safe then sorry" said Dante as whipped out Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at Scorpion. Scorpion however, would ''not ''let it end like this, he'd not be beaten by some pretty boy demon hunter. He however did know he couldn't beat him in this world, not a chance. He only had one shot. He had to get him to the Neatherealm. It would, however, be hard to just that since Dante was ready to pump him full of lead and he was stuck on some spikes. Scorpion looked to his sides as he just barely lifted up his arm, it was heavily bleeding after the spikes but he still had the strength to do what he was planning. "What on earth is he planning...?" asked Dante, only for the kunai to return and stab Dante straight through the chest! It didn't really effect Dante however, but that wasn't what Scorpion was planning, instead, he slowly pulled himself with the aid of the kunai and Dante's chest, he continued doing this until he met eye contact with Dante. "Woah you still had a pipe in ya, huh?" said Dante with a chuckle. "Cockiness, arogance, all these will lead to your downfall hunter!" said an agony ridden Scorpion, even as a hellspawn, this hurt like hell. The Red Stuff dripped onto Dante's clothing. "Look, can you really not? This is my favourite trench coat" said Dante. "Hmp, foolish, you will not need your coat where we're going..." said Scorpion with a cackle. Dante could only wonder what this ninja was talking about. "What are you on about man? Did the blood loss get to your head?" Scorpion -once again- cackled. "No, for you see..." Suddenly, a ring of fire bursted up from the ground and surronded the two opponents! Dante had a confused expression and took out Rebellion. But before he could slice, Scorpion screamed "You will join me in hell!" and with that, they were both pulled down.... ''Neatherealm. W.I.P Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees